


Tickletober Day 1 - Unusual Spot

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Mabel not-so-accidentally reveals one of Dipper's tickle spots.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: Tickletober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tickletober Day 1 - Unusual Spot

**Author's Note:**

> It is tickletober! And I am using this year's tickletober to experiment with fandoms (but you'll also be seeing fandoms I'm used to lol). Hope you enjoy this one! I am now going back to napping my day away lol

It wasn’t an unusual scene, not in the Shack.

Mabel teased Dipper as she sat on the counter next to the register, while Wendy sat on a stool behind the counter, lounging up against the wood next to Mabel. Soos stood nearby laughing, fiddling with whatever Stan had tasked him with fixing this time. Dipper stood next to the counter, scowling with his arms crossed, but he wasn’t nearly as angry as he was trying to appear to be.

He knew Mabel didn’t mean any harm, at least. Her teasing could just get  _ annoying _ sometimes.

“-- and then I poked Dipper in the sides and he squealed like a  _ girl _ .” Mabel laughed. “He’s literally like, the most ticklish person on the  _ planet _ !”

“I am not,” Dipper insisted, cheeks burning.

“It’s alright, dude,” Soos said. “Everyone’s ticklish somewhere.”

“Dipper’s ticklish  _ everywhere _ ,” Mabel said.

“So are you!” Dipper cried out.

Wendy chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, man, I’m sure you’ll grow out of it.”

“Oh, oh!” Mabel shouted, bouncing where she sat on the counter. “Dipper’s got the  _ funniest _ tickle spot--”

Dipper wasn’t sure if his face was bright red or sheet white, but he knew he needed to stop Mabel before she got too far. “No he doesn’t! He doesn’t at all!”

“You do so!”

“Do not!”

“Do so!”

“Do  _ not _ !”

“Do  _ so _ !”

“ _ Do n _ \--”

Mabel swiped at his head and Dipper ducked, but she managed to knock his hat off. He was too slow to dodge her next swipe, and squealed when her fingernails (currently painted an eye-straining shade of hot pink and orange that made Dipper want to squeeze his eyes shut) made contact with his forehead. He stumbled backward, falling on his butt, all while Mabel laughed, arm still outstretched.

“What was  _ that _ ?” Wendy laughed.

“Nothing!” Dipper said, though his voice was far too high pitched to make it believable.

“ _ That _ ,” Mabel said, “was Dipper’s tickle spot. His birthmark is so ticklish!”

Dipper scowled and rubbed at his forehead, but he gave up on denying it. They’d seen the proof, brief as it was. There was no sense in trying to escape it now. Unfortunately, Dipper forgot that scowling was a grave mistake, given the situation.

“Dipper,” Mabel called mischievously, hopping off the counter. “I think someone needs to turn his frown upside down!”

Dipper’s eyes went wide and he tried to scramble back.

“Wait, Mabel, no--!”

“Mabel, yes!”

Mabel pounced, sending them both back to the ground. Dipper’s hands instinctively flew up to protect his forehead, but Mabel knew him too well. All it took was a few well-placed scribbles to his armpits and Dipper’s arms came flying down to his sides. One of Mabel’s hands stayed buried under his arm, while the other went up to wiggle her fingers against his forehead. Dipper couldn’t even hope to hold his giggles back, squirming frantically under Mabel, trying to toss her off.

He could hear Wendy and Soos chuckling in the background. Earlier in the summer, that probably would’ve bothered him, but if Dipper was being honest with himself, he couldn’t find it in himself to mind, now. Wendy and Soos were his friends. They wouldn’t make fun of him, not in a mean way. They were laughing with him, not at him.

But even so, Dipper’s giggles were starting to overwhelm his lungs.

“Uncle!” He squealed, pushing at the hand Mabel had on his birthmark. “Uncle!”

Mabel laughed, but she listened, pulling away and crawling off of him.

“Gotta admit, dude,” Soos said. “That was pretty funny.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dipper said, but the smile remained on his face.

And it stayed there for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for the prompt "feathers" (written for the Witcher).


End file.
